


Hail To Victory

by imaginary_witness



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_witness/pseuds/imaginary_witness
Summary: Abbas reaches a milestone in his life as an assassin. While back from a mission in Masyaf, he runs into an old friend that spends the night with him. To his absolute horror, Abbas finds himself falling for this mysterious assassin, only to find his affection slighted by the strange man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings: M 16+ (for suggestive adult themes and violence)  
> Warnings: Violence, Alcoholic references  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Vignettes  
> Originally Published: December 21, 2012 (Fanfiction.net)  
> Edited: July 2017
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story: living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.
> 
> I do, however, have ownership of the character of Harlim.
> 
> Author Notes: Abbas and Altair are a bit of an odd pairing. This idea came out of a conversation I had with a friend in an attempt to see Abbas as a more rounded character. It seemed like Abbas is such a heavily dominant person, so we were discussing a good spin around of defiance.

Chapter One:

"Abbas, how 'bout a little contest then?"

I turned to find the voice and saw a small crowd of highly ranked assassin's crowded around the barrel of ale, they had five mugs with them.

"Sure." I dragged out the word as I made my way over to them. "Why not?"

"Ah-hah!" They cheered, a few leaning back to laugh. It was obvious that this was not the first barrel cracked.

"To victory!" They cheered, passing out empty mugs and clinking them together.

I glanced around the room, taking in the sweaty environment. It was steamy here, the heat of human bodies packed closely together in the Masyaf training chambers caused the temperatures to soar. I felt slightly light-headed and small beads of perspiration already slowly made their way down my neck. I reached behind to brush them away and stretch my back - the party was supposed to be just a small celebratory gathering which quickly escalated out of control. In the absence of the sun the moon gave little light and the room was casted in great shadows. Across the ways I could make out the shapes of instruments, drums and strings, and soft sounds of tuning and adjustments.

"Abbas, you with us?" a voice called my name again. It had been a while since I last drank and despite knowing I could hold a few chugs, I didn't feel up to it. Last I remembered about myself, granted a situation like this would have me everywhere at once; drinking and flirting, dancing and partying. But tonight I felt something different in the atmosphere - perhaps it was because the older assassins I trained and ranked with were absent. Or perhaps it was because being with the younger crowd made me feel old. Whatever, it had me slightly down - a thought I did not take to lightly.

"Fill it to the brim." I called, excessive to gain attention from passerby's.

"That's out man!" A few thumped my back, others already began their drinks.

"Last one standing wins!" The boy - Harlim - announced. He began slurping his drink as fast as possible and the others who had waited followed suit. I raised the mug to my lips and tasted the cool touch of metal as I gazed around the room. Ironically, chilly sweat glazed my upper lip and I shrugged, tipping my head back and downing the jug.

There was three of us left 'standing' only three mugs in. Harlim and his challenging friend were gazing at me - though their eyes were beginning to shine. The others had not passed out but decided it was safer to stop when they stated they were feeling the buzzing in their heads.

I smirked and dipped my mug in the barrel a fourth time. Retrieving it, I placed it to my lips and took a fresh hit. "Ahh."

"That's the stuff - best at the bottom." Harlim winked.

"I'm out." His friend announced defeated. To further his statement, he slipped from his perch and landed hard on his bottom.

Laughter echoed around as he raised his eyes. Harlim offered him a hand.

"I'm feeling a little put-out too." He muttered.

"Giving up?" I taunted. "But its not even the best of the bottom."

The group jeered and I felt slightly shamed for pressuring the kid. To further my tease, I reached deep into the barrel and they jeered as we all heard the mug scrape the wooden bottom. "Ahh, that's the best." I winked in mockery.

"You win, you great ape." Harlim taunted back.

"Don't mind if I do." A slender hand steered the mug away from me and I followed it off through the crowd like a foolish animal.

"He's leashed." I heard jeers behind me.

Ignoring them, I focused on not tripping over my own feet and safely making it through the crowd. Perhaps if I moved sooner I would have dropped out of the game as well.

"Best of the bottom indeed."

Before me, seated cross-legged on a low table in the corner of the room, sat a simply dressed assassin in lowly robes. From the length and belt I could tell this was a high rank, a master at least, and I felt the heat rise in my neck. He was narrow, thin and lean, and his fingernails - although short - were spared of blood or dirt. His hood was different from our common ones as well, having extra material to cover more of his face. He looked angelic innocently sipping my drink.

"Uh-huh." I managed to whispered. I felt that I had not the words to say or understand what was happening.

"Come sit. Unless you wish to take back what is yours and leave me so." The way he said it made me think of someone from my past but I pushed the thought from my mind. It seemed cruel to follow him throughout the party to take my drink from him when he and me were the lone two that ranking that didn't fit among what we could deem as children.

"I would not have you spend the night alone." I shyly smiled, making my way to lean against the table.

He held out the drink, to which I took it and sipped, before handing it back. "It is indeed the best."

He giggled and I chuckled, seeing tiny glints of white reflect the moonlight as he smiled. I leaned a bit closer and shuffled over, eager to have him close to me. I normally courted less obviously in pubic - even though my reputation for being quite a sleaze had gotten around.

"So...what's the whole party for?" His accent caused a stone in my memory to turn although I was either too drunk or too enamored to care.

"Ah, the novices won a few good victories and word has been that the Templars are at a heavy loss."

"Allowed for encouragement, eh?" He smirked.

"Yeah, kids you know." I whispered back, a lump forming in my throat.

"I feel so out of place."

"Truth be told, I as well. Almost like a-"

"Fatherly figure? Yeah."

"We're just getting old, I figure."

"Old?" He stood on the table and grabbed my shoulders to call me up. I noticed I had a good few inches on him this close and he placed his hands on my waist, easing his fingers to brush my hip bones and send pleasure coursing throughout my body. "We are not old - we are young still."

He shook his hips to the beating music, music that I didn't realize was playing at all. Upon the table, the vibrations could not only be heard but felt and I watched in growing excitement as he danced upon my body, high upon the table for the crowd to see.

"Oh, um I see." My voice cracked from not expecting this behavior and the younger side of me began to come forward. I rubbed my hands up his thighs, pausing to squeeze a handful of his backside while running another hand down his back, fingertips caressing his spin. He moaned a single sweet sound that went straight to my groin and I barred my teeth in frustration.

He spun in my arms and turned so my attention was caught in his movements. He placed his hands in mine and wrapped my arms around his body, sliding himself in erotic movements across my body and giggling as I flushed red. I ran my hands down his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his robes and pausing when they came to rest on the crimson belt he tightly bound about his middle. He turned to smirk, moving quickly so I caught not his face. His soft lips grazed the shell of my ear as he whispered, "That age is best which is the first, When youth and blood are warmer ;"

I stared down and noticed how close we were standing. He wrapped his arms around me and, in the safety of our dark corner, rubbed his body up against mine, giggling. Without thinking, I growled and pulled him close, grabbing both his thighs and pressing him in-between me and the wall behind him.

He only laughed and wrapped his legs around my waist. "You think you've won me yet?" He giggled some more and had the audacity to pull me closer by my shoulders. He licked the shell of my ear this time, nipping the lobe with his teeth. "Plea-ase. I'm not that drunk." He moaned.

I licked my lips in response and placed one hand upon the wall beside him. Hoisting him upon my waist in with the other hand, I rubbed against him through our clothing - hoping this would get him out of them. He moaned, throwing his head back and I felt the lust burn in my eyes. He would be mine tonight.

The table scraped against the floor as he rubbed back against me and we stumbled to keep our balance. Though it was awkward I did not allow him to fall and instead we decided to leave the room for a more private setting.

"Where do you wish to go?" I asked, holding his hand in one of my own and noticing how tiny he was compared to me.

"Wherever we are alone."

"Hmm...I do not want to go somewhere lowly. We are above the stables and haystacks."

"Haystacks? My, you have been around."

"Hey!" I jokingly pulled his hand, causing him to fall back into my chest. To my surprise he moaned and ran a hand along my shoulder to my spleen.

"If only..." the rest of his sentence was lost as he nuzzled his face into my chest.

"What was that babe?" I questioned.

"Never mind."

"How about..."

I dragged him off to the library, pausing to take the stairs up towards the private gardens. He blushed as we rushed over the cool grass and splashed through the fountain. There was a gazelle to the side but I ignored that and led him to the small door behind it. Twisting the knob, I put my shoulder against the door and gave it a good heave upwards as I flicked my wrist. The door opened and I pulled him inside, keeping him from walking into the dust motes and cobwebs that littered the floor and air.

"Where are we?" He questioned in awe and I grinned that I impressed him.

"We are in one of the abandoned towers. My father..." I swallowed, my throat feeling slightly dry as I brought the subject to myself. "My father used to bring me here when I was a boy. He'd take me to the top and show me the view of the Cliffside, the waters. It's an amazing view."

He turned to face me in the dark and although I could not make out his eyes or features, I could tell he was seeing mine, analyzing what he found.

"C'mon." I unsurely spoke, taking his hand with more confidence than I imagined I would have and leading him up the spiral stairs. I brushed aside more dust and dirt and pulled open the door at the top of the stairwell, drawing it aside to lead him into the circular room.

"You say it was abandoned?" He questioned behind me.

We stared together about the room, I with my arm around his shoulders. It was made of light gray stone, although it was darkened by the lack of light. The crescent moon outside provided little of that element, although the fireplace did have some embers in it. There was a large white sheet spread out across the middle of the floor and boxes and small tables were pushed against the wall. What had always captivated my attention in this room was the large picture window that was closed in. There was some sort of glass that bended with the building to keep the opening tightly shut and the glass often was glazed with a reflection of either sky or water that caused the outside to be unable to look in.

"It's so open here." He whispered in awe, stepping into the middle of the room.

"Indeed. And no one can see us."

"They can walk in." He unsurely whispered.

"Not anymore." I spoke casually, pushing a table with some heavy boxes on it in front of the door.

He giggled and I crossed the room to stand with him and seize his face in my hands. Placing my palms against his soft skin delighted me more than it should and he closed his eyes to keep me from his features. This close I could see he had glamorous eyelashes that would make any maiden green. His skin was smooth and I caressed his cheek with my thumb. His lips parted slightly in a small gasp and I felt his breath against my lips. "Oh Abbas." He whispered and I vaguely realized he was from my past, the memory of his voice mingling with the present, before he pressed his lips so tenderly against mine.

In blissful chaos we shed our robes and our eyes drank in each other's bodies. His skin, so pale against mine, glistened in the moonlight and his slow, enticing movements made me feel as though we were participating in some private, holy dance. He unbound his hair, kept back by a band at the base of his neck, and kissed my lips sending my skin on fire while whispering sweet nothings as I taught him of pleasure. For one so innocent, his actions proved adulterous and it took little from him to make me long for more. He danced and moaned so under me and once I was spent he wasted no time in kissing and rubbing me until I could satisfy him once more. Breathless and exhausted, I pressed my lips to his once more, feeling the buzz of ale and the aftershock of our bodies. He kissed me in return, licking my bottom lip and sucking gently on my tongue when I parted them. He moaned in pleasure and I wrapped my arms around him, afraid he would disappear in the morning's light. I tasted of ale and sweat but he found no discomfort in that and nuzzled into my side happily. I longed to brush the hair out of his face and look upon whom had made my life feel complete when he sighed and I felt his eyelashes brush closed against my chest. I dropped my hand to his shoulder and sighed myself. He had exhausted me as no other had done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I felt a stirring in my subconscious. The most blissful blackness of sleep was broken and I knew the morning had come, unyielding and too soon. I immediately remembered the night and a smile came naturally to my lips. I reached to feel for the lithe body beside me and realized nothing was there but tangled sheets.

I sat up in surprise and found the man buckling his boots up. He was shirtless still and had his hair tied back already. He picked up his hood as he heard me move and quickly put it on before turning to face me.

"Hey." I smiled and reached for his hand.

To my surprise he seemed to darken and took a step back.

"Won't you return to me?" I asked, hesitantly.

"No." He responded curtly, his accent stirring something in my aching head.

"Why not? Please, I...I wish to hold you. To cuddle." I realized my body was reaching out to him, shifting to get closer, to close the gap.

"No Abbas. We cannot."

"Why?" I found myself pleading. "Please."

"Because cuddling would lead to emotions. We took it too far spending the night together. I must go. I should have left last night."

Something in his words made me pause. "You do not..."

"No I don't."

I froze in my place and felt my face fall with my heart. "You do not...return my feelings?" It hurt to say the words aloud.

"No Abbas. I have no feelings. You should not either."

"But-"

"It was just sex." He turned to brush a stray hair back, pausing to shift into his tunic. He was wrapping his red sash about him as he spoke again. "Not like you haven't had it befor-"

I reacted like I was none but a teenager again. Before he even finished speaking, I staggered forwards and landed a blow on his jaw. He went staggering back, falling into a familiar defensive stance even before he regained his ground.

"How dare yo-"

"Calm yourself now Abbas. We both had enough to drink-"

"I. Was. Not. Drunk!" I realized there was tears streaming down my face like the day in the training ring.

"Abbas, I did not mean-"

"You shame me and my family! You make me a fool by my feelings!"

"Abbas! I did not realize-"

"How could you! How-"

"I am sorry, Abbas!"

I halted, those words hitting me greater than any weapon could. And I knew at once why the man was so familiar to me. It was all exactly like the day in the training yard - because he was the same person. The stance, the clothing, the sash, the belt, the skin - all of it! His accent. His hair. Him! The beautiful man I fell for last night was no other than my childhood friend, Altair Ibn la Ahad.

"I am sorry." He repeated, sounding more hurt than anything.

Before I even had a chance to speak, he turned and fled down the stairs, his belt still in his hand.

"Altair!" I called after him, more desperate to speak to him than be angry. "Altair." I whispered, hearing the door swing shut behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived back to Masyaf with the wind as an excuse for my tears. My eyes were still red-rimmed and it had been close to a fortnight. My nights were long and painful without him by my side and I cursed myself many times for reacting the way I had. No doubt Altair had needed the alcohol - and perhaps a lot more - to even approach me that night. Perhaps he did not even expect to run into me at that party. Perhaps things hadn't been how he intended them to turn out. Still, it was him that made the first move. Him that danced against me on the tabletop. Altair had been the one that wanted it - and then to say I was a meaningless bit of fun. It wouldn't have bothered me greatly, if he hadn't been the one I fell so hard for. I hadn't realize the change in my age, in my mind set, until after he left. Unconsciously the party was a down time for me simply because I did not seek to party anymore as I once did. There was little left of my youth and I realized now the time I spent partying, I would rather spend with my close circle of friends in the privacy of our own quarters.

I guided my horse to the stables and ascended the hill to the Assassin's settlement. I walked with my head bent, my fists together in prayer. I kept my head down, even as I reported my success to the mentor. I was assigned to rest for the next day or so - "having taken a journey afar".

I was walking along the balcony to descend when I saw Altair. He was in the library below, looking through a book in front of the shelf. Another assassin approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. I watched in silence as Altair shrugged out of their hand. They seemed to be making a sympathy of him. He snapped the book close with a soft thud that resonated upwards to me and slid it back into its place, a shelf higher than he could reach. He propped himself upwards with his tiptoes but the assassin beside he reached up and slid it into place easily while placing a hand around Altair's waist. At first I could read nothing in Altair's posture but then it dawned on me that he was surprised by the jester, upset even. The assassin took one of Altair's hands in both of his and pleaded it seemed, to which Altair bit his lip and looked down. He shook his head but the assassin persisted. He pulled away and the assassin pulled him back by his hand. Altair turned and stared daggers at the man.

"No. I've made my answer very clear."

His voice carried to the stairs where I began descending. A few novices were watching through the spaces in the bookshelves although none were interfering. Altair made a move to leave but the assassin jerked his arm back.

"Allow me leave or I will-"

Altair's eyes went wide as I appeared behind the assassin. I grabbed him by his wrist and twisted as hard as I could, pulling his body into a submissive stance at my feet. He was on his knees in mild agony within seconds.

"Go as you wish Master." I bowed. "I am sorry he disturbed you."

"This...is not...your aff...air..." The assassin muttered.

I twisted his arm harder, lifting it a little higher. "My concerns are not yours to judge." I spoke through my teeth.

Altair bowed to me, curiosity in his eyes. He nodded curtly once, his jaw set and I watched in horror as I saw the mark he bore on his face, breaking his perfect lips, turned and disappeared down the slope of Masayaf.

"Altair." I whispered once more to myself. A moment of deliberation occurred to me as I watched the space he was at last.

"Let me go!" The assassin hissed.

I obeyed, throwing him as hard away from myself as I could. Without thinking, I found myself running after Altair.


	3. Chapter 3

Altair was already at the foot of the hill by the time I ran out. I raced by the training grounds and didn't stop at the gate as most assassins do. Instead of taking the roadways, I turned left and avoided the slope to the village. Running full-speed, I decided to gain ground on Altair by jumping off the edge and taking a leap of faith to the bottom.

I landed in a pile of straw and wasted no time in finding my way to my feet. I barreled out of the haystack and raced forwards, knocking Altair clean off his feet and over the edge of the citadel. We tumbled in the air and I pulled him against my chest, using his momentum to toss myself beneath him. We landed with a heavy thump in a cart of hay. To my surprise, Altair giggled.

"Oh I am ever so sorry Abbas."

And suddenly Altair was sobbing.

"Altair, Altair! Do not shed tears!"

I sat up and gently guided him to settle in my lap. In the privacy of the cart, none could see in - assumingly because I could not see out.

"Altair, my beloved. What aches you?"

"Oh Abbas! What a mess we made!"

He smiled up at me through his tears and a waterfall of emotions was released in me. I simply choked back the lump in my throat and squeezed him closer to me, pulling him against my chest.

"It's okay Altair. It matters not now. Shh. Rest."

He nestled against my chest and sighed. For the moment, both he and I, laid down our differences and our feelings and stayed wrapped in each other's arms - and hay.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could not bear to watch him chat amongst the novices seated at the table with him. It was awkward knowing the passionate side of Altair, the master assassin. It was no wonder he didn't want feelings, he didn't want a weakness. But I found myself more and more willing to be his, even if it meant a short life. Pausing to borrow a quill and ink from a nearby scholar, I hastily scrawled a clumsy note upon a piece of parchment and sent it by a friend. I watched from the doorway as he thanked the assassin and opened the parchment under the table, reading its last request. He looked up and his eyes searched the room under his heavy hood. I met his gaze without meeting his eyes and nodded once, before retreating out into the chilly night air.

It was drafty in the tower where I waited. It was where I went to await his meeting, that is if he decided to grace me with his presences. The wind blowing by found their way inside without my noticed and despite the typical heat, the tower was anything but muggy or warm. It was a pleasant cool and I removed my tunic shirt to expose my calmly skin. I decided to light a small kindling in the fireplace, enough to offer light as the crescent moon had long faded into blackness. Below I heard the door softly open and shut.

"Abbas?" His voice was low, unsure.

I turned to find him behind me, slight started to have not heard his foot falls. He stood close enough to the door to race out and I knew he was faster than me, he could leave at any given time.

"Altair." I breathed in relief.

"You wished to talk?"

"Yes."

"Only talk?"

So that was why he was by the door.

"I will not hit you, I swear it."

"I do not believe you."

I winced as his words cut daggers into me.

"You know how much I despise lying." I whispered, sure it would cross the space between us.

He took a step or two into the room. I took a step towards him and then thought better of it. "Altair." I breathed once more.

"Abbas." My heart lit on fire when my name passed his lips.

"Altair." I paused to arrange my thoughts. "I was wrong. I am so ever sorry."

"I do not know...what it is...you speak of." He words were unsteady, his sentence broken.

"I wronged you. I hurt you. Not just now, but since before. You did not lie to hurt me. Or shame me. And I shamed you. It was I who gave you that mark, that scar," I motioned to my lips. "Was it not?"

He only nodded slowly, solemnly.

"Altair, I beg your forgiveness for my misguidance."

His eyes flashed and he took a few more steps towards the center of the room. He was an arm's length away now and I wished so desperately to reach out, to hold him.

"I, Altair...I did not realize I was even looking for love that night. I, I know of my past. I, I know I wasn't as ...secret about my affairs as others are. I wish I could change it all but-"

He took a step closer. "Shh." he whispered.

"Altair. I know you do not feel the same. I know you do not have anything but hate for me, but I do have feelings for you. And if they be not love, I do not know what they be."

"Abbas...Sweet Abbas. My dear dear friend." He stepped forward and held his hand out for me to take. My heart was melting as he spoke. His hand shook as I took it, holding it in my own until I realized I was the cause for him to shake.

"There is nothing for you to take an apology for. And...well..."

I looked into his hood, searching for his eyes. Reaching behind him, I hoped I read his expression right as I pulled his hood down. He gazed into my eyes with his as dark and warm as a radiant fire. He shrugged his head free from the garment and his hair hung low behind his ears, behind his neck.

"Altair, I seek only the truth-"

"I know. I seek only to - and I always have ever only told you - the absolute truth."

My eyes searched his. I braced myself for his harsh words, his end to my fantasies, the beginning to my suffering. "It is okay, Tell me that-"

"I have feelings for you too."

My world stopped spinning, my heart stopped beating, my lungs stopped breathing. I exhaled and grabbed him, pulling him roughly by his hair and neck to gaze into his eyes for truth. He moaned and leaned into my hand and I realized just how snuggly he fit into my form.

"Altair-"

"Abbas-"

"I was blind. I did not realize."

"Shh. Say no more, for we are together."

"Was that night-"

"A planned affair? No."

"Then what-?"

"I believe Abbas, that it was fate."

"Fate?"

"Something was looking out for the two of us." he whispered, leaning into my chest and snuggling between my pectoral muscles.

"Or perhaps," I nuzzled the top of his head with my chin, turning my gaze skywards and thinking of our fathers. "some ones."

"But I just...I do not...understand..." I fumbled with my words to ask.

"If I love you, why did I say I did not return your affection? Why did I leave? Why did I...lie?" He asked for me, his voice becoming less and less audible as he spoke.

I nodded, unable to find my voice.

"Abbas, I...God, how do I put this? I am...You hate me."

"I do-"

"Shh, shh. I...I thought you did. I mean, you were..."

"The past is the past Altair."

"You scared me." he admitted.

"When?!" I asked in shock.

"When you...in the training the ring."

"Oh Altair. I was angry."

"Indeed."

"I apologize. I'm sorr-"

"Do not apologize. You were upset. You had every right to be. But I just thought, after that day, that I would be the last person you would want to-"

"Sleep with or have feelings for?" I asked teasingly, hoping to lighten the situation.

"Both." he chuckled. It worked.

He was still held against my chest and I pulled him slightly closer. It felt oddly good to have Altair this close to me, as if a warm fire was burning brightly in my chest. My brows knit together as I pondered still, "Why did you not say anything?"

"Would you have?"

I fell silent. Would I have said anything if I knew it was Altair?

"Exactly." He spoke, taking my silence for an answer.

"Altair, I probably would not have said anything to you right then and there. But I would have said something when I finished tracking you down if I had to."

It was his turn to be silent and I took the moment to peer down, watching him run his fingers over my chest from collar to belt. He seemed deep in thought and I watched his hand send sparks across my flesh. "Master assassin. Just a gooey love puddle." I teased him.

He blushed. "I never wanted this." he whispered. "I never wanted any of this. To love." he clarified, peaking up when I said nothing.

"You never wanted love?" I asked confused by his words.

"I never wanted a lover." he blushed, turning his eyes back down. "I never wanted a weakness."

"Was that what this has all been about?" I asked in exasperation. This was the exact thought I had at dinner.

"Well, if you did not love me, would it not be the perfect black mail?" he asked.

"True." I answered after some thought. "Though I am a Sofian, Altair. And my linage does not black mail - especially the ones we love."

He smiled against my chest and I bent to kiss the top of his head. To my surprise - or perhaps due to my unsureness - Altair turned his face to meet my lips with his. Heaven seemed to open before me when our lips pressed together and I moaned in ecstasy.

"I love you." I whispered the moment our lips broke.

"Sofian."

I stared at him, eager to hear my cruel downfall.

"I love you too." He whispered, eyes burning with truth.

And our kiss sealed us in union.


End file.
